


You Need It More Than I Do

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: I mean it's brotherly love I promise it isn't Spabbit this time, Robot's kind of dismantling themselves, but with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit and The Spine are stuck in another war, and Rabbit has to do some spontaneous repairs on his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need It More Than I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm refferring to Rabbit with male pronouns because at the time, she probably did too? I really only play past!Rabbit using female pronouns in first peron. So like, if this was in her point of view, she'd refer to herself as 'he' to everyone else, but it'd say "She did blah blah blah." That makes sense right? o3o
> 
> Also I really like war 'bots.

Running from the sounds of bombs and gunshots, the two robots fell to the ground where they thought it would be safe, The Spine grabbing his brother's arms and pulling him close.

Both of them had oil stained faces, and The Spine's right optic was blown out. He wasn't sure if it was shot, or it popped due to the stress of this whole situation. If the former, they'd eventually find a bullet casing floating around somewhere in his chassis. It probably wouldn't do to much damage for the time being...

Rabbit shot a little glare at his brother's broken eye, then suddenly grinned with a gasp. That made Spine suspicious.

The copper 'bot scooted back a bit, tilting his head forward and putting his hand up to his right eye, seeming to be scratching at it. "You can have mine."

Spine gasped, spewing quiet but persistent objections and swatting at Rabbit's hand as he was pushed away. "Rabbit, no, you need it more than I do."

Rabbit looked up at him then, smirking, his right eye in his hand, connected into it's socket by a few wires. "Nah, you're wrong this time, Th' Spine." He looked back down, digging his fingers in and carefully unplugging all of the wires he had to. He jumped at the sudden blindness, but looked back up at his brother, who stared at him wide-eyed.

"Rabbit, _no._ "

But, he just took Spine's hand, setting the eye in his palm as he leaned over to work at the shot optic. "Rabbit, _yes._ "

Spine made a disgusted whiny noise, staring down at his _brother's eye_ which was soon going to be his whether he liked it or not, apparently. He did not like it. This was voiced by little gasps and whines as Rabbit tugged and unplugged the broken optic, tossing it to the side and plugging in his own.

"This is hard ta' do with only one eye, didn' think about that." He chuckled, eventually plugging the eye in. It flickered back to life, The Spine now sporting one light blue, one darker blue optic. He furrowed his brow at Rabbit's stupid grin, giving him a 'You-may-be-my-older-brother-but-you-have-to-understand-I'm-in-charge-here-and-you-shouldn't-have-done-that' face.

Rabbit shook his head, giggling quietly as he pulled The Spine to his feet. "Aw, but you look all pretty again, Th' Spine~"

He'd get in _so_ much trouble once this war was over.


End file.
